How Can He Forgive?
by Resacon1990
Summary: Zuko's an angsty boy, Sokka's a determined one. Together they make a story with plot, well half assed plot. Mostly PWP!


**So hi there! This is my first ever attempt at writing an avatar fanfic, and its certainly of my favourite pairing, Zukka! I finished it a while ago and finally decided, after mulling over the crappyness of it, screw it! I'll put it up! Unfortuantely the thing started as a story with plot, but now its kinda a PWP.**

**Well, a half ass PWP.**

**Whatever!**

**Just enjoy aye!**

* * *

Sokka sighed as he rolled over for the millionth time in his bed roll, his eyes squeezed tightly together as he buried his face into the pillows.

He couldn't sleep.

Its not that he didn't want to, hell you probably couldn't find someone who wanted sleep more! And it wasn't like there was drums pounding away, or sunlight was streaming in his face. It was actually dead silent, besides the crackling of the fire outside and it was the middle of the night! The only light was coming from the moon peeking through the small gap in the font of the tent.

Maybe it was the empty bedroll keeping him up.

With another frustrated sigh, Sokka sat up and stared accusingly at said bedroll, ignoring Aang curled up in his own. Zuko hadn't come to bed yet, and it was bugging him immensely for some reason. Sure, the guy could have gone off to see his Uncle, they had been separated for a long time and had lots to catch up on, but didn't Sokka at least deserve a "Hey! Going to my Uncles! See ya later!" or even a randy old punch to the face would be better than this… unknowing…

"And now I sound like a clingy girlfriend," he groaned to himself, rubbing a hand over his face. Deciding that maybe some air might do him some good, despite the fact that he was currently in a _tent, _the water tribe boy kicked off his sheets and threw on his usual clothes before heading out, making sure to grab one of the cloaks Pakku had given them all before bed so they wouldn't freeze if they stepped outside.

"Out for a midnight stroll are we?"

Sokka jumped at the sound of Piandao's voice, and turned to see the man walking towards him, a small smile on his face. The boy blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Y-Yeah, couldn't sleep. Thought I'd-" he began to throw his arms around, making a show of 'stretching' his muscles "-stretch out these babies! Haven't done much lately, well… haven't done much since we came to find you all!"

Piandao shook his head, "Well if you're going in the direction of the forest, mind bringing back your friend? Iroh's getting worried."

Friend? Iroh?

"Zuko's gone where now?" Sokka felt his eyes bulge out as he stared at his old master who raised an eyebrow.

"Into the forest, not too long ago. He just came out of Iroh's tent, took a look at yours then left."

Sokka frowned thoughtfully before giving a small sigh and nodding his head. Without another moment going by, he gave Piandao a smile and flicked his hand in a wave before wandering over to where the older man had gestured for him to go. Hopefully it wasn't going to be that far away, he may not be able to sleep but that didn't mean he wasn't tired.

"Zuuuko! Zuko where are you!" he called out after ten minutes of aimlessly wandering through the trees, trying to find some trace of the firebender, but it looked like the other boy had just disappeared of the centre of the earth. He let out a frustrated groan, kicking at a nearby tree with his booted feet, wincing only slightly at the small spark of pain. Damn Zuko, running away like this.

Grumbling under his breath about how he was just going to let the dark haired firebender freeze to death, because that can totally happen, he took one last glance around before turning to leave. There wasn't much point in hanging around trying to seek him out, he'd come back eventually. Although, he still felt bad knowing he was ditching his friend out here, all by himself. And who knows what might be wrong with him!

He swallowed the lump in his throat at the thought of the other boy being hurt, maybe even dying? And he felt an unfamiliar flare of emotion run through him. It was wrong for him to be so disturbed over what could be happening to the other boy, it wasn't like they were the best of friends. Sure, the guy had turned against his father finally, joined them, taught Aang firebending, helped rescue his Dad, sacrificed himself to get them away from Azula, helped Katara with her issues, found them refuge on Ember Island, gave them a hell of a wake up call, attempted to help find Aang and now helped them find the Order of the White Lotus.

Who was he kidding? Zuko was amazing. And… Sokka sighed and sunk down on the ground, fighting back the thought. It was a much too intimate one to admit to, especially in regards to who it was about. Zuko was a friend, just a friend. Who just so happened to be everything Sokka wanted.

No! No he did not!

A loud chattering, that sounded oddly familiar, filled the air and Sokka glance up in surprise to see Momo come jumping from out of nowhere, chattering away as he landed on Sokka head, snuggling into the dark mass of hair, wrapping his tail around the lazily tied up ponytail… wolfstail… whatever.

"Momo! Hey man!" Sokka laughed as he reached up to scratch the lemurs head, earning a delighted purr in response. "You haven't seen a certain drama queen wandering around with a head full of steam by any chance, have ya?"

For once, he didn't question Aang's sanity, purely because it seemed the creature knew what he was saying and took off, flying between the trees with a trill. Smiling, Sokka took off after him, completely stealth like as he clambered and stumbled through the underbrush, tripped over the rocks and badly avoided slamming into the multiple trees Momo landed on. But finally, he saw a small flicker of light, and as he rounded a tree he saw a figure sitting beside a small campfire in a small clearing. Momo let out another trill, looking back at Sokka with large green eyes before he took off, darting up into the trees and disappearing into the canopy.

Sighing, Sokka kept going, trying to think of what to say to the other teen. Of course, being too deep in thought meant he didn't see the large root in front of him, causing him to trip up, flying ungracefully into the clearing and land almost on Zuko's lap, well he thought it was Zuko and the surprised golden eyes that looked down made him almost confirm it.

"Hey… Buddy!" Sokka was just as confused as Zuko by what came out of his mouth, but shrugged it off as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, pulling himself to his feet with a sheepish grin . "Whats going on Zuko?"

The firebender raised an eyebrow in his direction before turning to stare at the small fire in front of him, his brow knotting up in what looked like a mixture between anger and confusion.

"Who sent you Sokka?"

"W-What?"

"You wouldn't come see me of your own accord, hell who would? So who sent you?" Golden eyes met stunned blue. "Was it my Uncle? One of his friends? Was it Aang or Katara? Maybe even Appa!"

"Zuko-"

"What do you _want _Sokka!"

Said boy stumbled back as Zuko rose up, a glare that sent chills down Sokka's spine on his face as his hands balled up into fists. With one, two menacing steps later, Sokka was terrified yet still managed to somehow hold his ground as he tried to meet Zuko's angry glare with his own hopefully gentle gaze.

"Master Piandao. Iroh is worried about you, and-"

"You got sent to find me."

"Stop interrupting!"

Instantly Sokka slapped a hand over his mouth and swallowed a lump in his throat, worried by Zuko's angry gaze that was currently focused on him. He hadn't meant to snap, but it just… happened? Even Zuko's one raised eyebrow wasn't enough to make Sokka giggle just that little bit, he was that scared of what might happen.

"Hmph, I knew it. You're too scared of me to see me on your own accord." Zuko sighed and shook his head, sitting back down beside the fire with his legs drawn up to his chest, as if he was protecting himself. And considering Sokka saw himself as a bit of a body language expert, he instantly picked up on it.

"Look… Zuko-"

"Go away."

"W-What?"

"Go away Sokka. You don't want to be here, I don't want you here, no one else probably wants you here."

"Would you stop being a drama queen and just tell me whats wrong!" Sokka suddenly snapped, his eyes going hard as he finally had enough of Zuko's continuous angst stream. He rolled his shoulders, stuck his head up and high and with fake confidence, strode over to the stunned firebender and sat down beside him, arms crossed and his face stern. Of course, he flinched slightly when cold, angry gold eyes turned to him.

"What."

Sokka swallowed another lump at the word. It wasn't a question, it was more of a 'I'm giving you one chance to reword that sentence or there will be hell to pay' what than anything else, and holy crap was he scared. But, once again putting on that fake confident mask, he plowed on.

"I'm sick of hearing you whining, and this is the final straw. Either tell me whats wrong, or stop complaining so much!" the young water tribe boy demanded, knowing that if he wasn't truly confident, Zuko would tear him down instantly. It was a pro and a con for the fire nation boy. He could help his friends by giving those who weren't confident a good lesson, and he was a good group speaker, but when it came to actually talking about his feelings or emotions, it was a downright curse.

Zuko stared a little bit longer at the other boy, his brow furrowed into a frown before he sighed and gazed back at the fire, his golden eyes reflecting the dancing flames. Sokka knew that he could press the other boy more if he wanted, but he truly didn't want too. He would just let him come to him, open up in his own time.

Didn't stop him from gasping as Zuko suddenly stuck his hand in the fire.

Of course, it clicked a second later that it wasn't like the fire was going to hurt the other boy, and it was proven when Zuko pulled out a little ball of flame and it began to fly all around his hand, making Sokka zone out as he watched the ball of light. It was truly beautiful when Zuko played with fire, turning the deadly element into magical sight.

"I don't understand."

Here came the explanation.

"Understand what?"

"How Uncle can… how he can forgive me so fast."

Bam, there it was. Sokka felt a small flicker of relief that the boy had opened up, but it was quickly diminished when he realised just _what _Zuko had said. He was… confused over Iroh forgiving him? Iroh forgave him? Well, that was a good thing! The poor firebender had been torn up about meeting his Uncle and being rejected. But what the hell was this about not understanding?

"Didn't you want him to forgive you?"

"Of course I did!" Zuko snapped, his hand clenching into a fist, diminishing the flame of fire dancing in his palm. "Of course I do. But… I didn't expect it to be so fast. I mean, I was cruel to him. I _betrayed _him. My own Uncle, who's more like a father to me than even my own father. I just don't understand."

Sokka frowned at the forlorn looking boy, trying to figure out what to say. What _could _he say? Not some of that cloud, silver lining, sandwich crap. That would be ridiculous. But maybe he could give him some water tribe knowledge? Not that he knew much knowledge, hell he never paid much attention when he was being taught all that crap. Where was Katara when you need her?

"Look Zuko," he started before cringing at how bad his voice sounded, way too soft and sympathetic. And by the look on Zuko's face, he could tell the firebender was not at all impressed. Stupid jerkbender with his stupid pride. Before continuing, Sokka grunted before proceeding to stretch out with his back awkwardly ramrod straight. "Zuko, think about it. Isn't it better for him to forgive you rather that hate you?"

"I would've preferred some hate. I just feel as if he thinks I'm... like I didn't do anything wrong"

"Well he's crazy," Sokka scoffed before grinning sheepishly in reply to the glare sent his way. "Would you just stop fretting over it? He forgave you. He loves you Zuko, he's always going to forgive you."

"But-"

"Shut up man. Don't bite the hand that feeds you"

Zuko's eyebrow rose, confusion on his face. "Water tribe saying?"

"I guess," Sokka chuckled as he shrugged. "Dad always used to say it. As well as 'A day without sunshine, is like night!'." the young water tribe shook his head at how idiotic that saying was. Really, it made no sense. Or so much sense. Either way it was still stupid.

"I don't know Sokka. It just doesn't feel right." The firebender reached out with his now loosened hand and grabbed some more flame, breaking it into two pieces and Sokka watched in fascination as they flew over Zuko's palm and around his fingers. The fire nation prince seemed to have such a gift for bending, not a super psychotic child prodigy one like his sister, but one that seemed as if he was_ communicating _with the fire.

"Of course not. Nothing feels right to you."

"I meaning in general. Now that I think about it, you guys forgiving me doesn't seem right either. None of you forgiving me seems right. I don't deserve to be shown the kindness that you've given me. I mean, I did try to kill you so many times, and capture Aang and through that I almost helped destroy the world and I went back to Father and-"

The boy was cut off as Sokka was suddenly on top of him, avoiding his flaming hand as he forced Zuko's legs down before straddling them, slipping his own hand over Zuko's mouth to shut him up. Shocked golden eyes clashed with deep blue, and Zuko swallowed a lump in his throat at seeing the pure, unhidden emotion behind them.

"Would you just shut up?" Sokka snapped, his face extremely close despite not realising it. "You're worth a lot more than what you think jerk. Maybe if you paid attention to us you'd realise it. Because we don't exactly let lowlife scum, like the one you've convinced yourself that you are, into the group. You're an… an amazing person, for a fire nation jerk, and you really just need to grow up! So what, we all forgave you! It's not like we have much time to hold grudges, considering we're in a war you know? So just… just get over yourself! And just accept it!"

Zuko sat staring at the water tribe boy, his eyes wide. It wasn't often he was talked to like that, it was even less often someone would actually climb on top of him to explain it. It was even more rare for that someone to suddenly pull their hand away and replace it with their lips.

Golden eyes grew even wider than before as Sokka leaned in and pressed his lips to Zuko's, lightly brushing them together in a chaste, yet undeniably loving kiss. The firebender's breath hitched in his throat, confusion running through him before the realisation that Sokka, _Sokka_, was kissing him! A small gasp came out of his mouth, one of absolute shock before an odd feeling of disappointment washed over him as Sokka slid away.

"Sorry…" the water tribe boy mumbled, settling down on his knees beside Zuko, refusing to look at him. Both boys were quiet, Zuko with his hand against his lips as he looked at Sokka, while said boy chewed on his bottom lip and wondered just what the _hell _had been going through his head! Why the hell did he kiss Zuko! Zuko of all people!

"Sokka…?"

"I'm s-sorry!" the water tribe boy choked out, his eyes wide in horror as he looked at the confused firebender. "I-I don't know what came over me!" And it was true, he didn't. Sure he'd thought… thought about doing that to Zuko before, it was one of those 'intimate' things forced to the back of his mind. Zuko was a friend. Just a friend. Nothing else. Not even that body, those eyes, that hair or even the guys stupid, princely attitude and personality could, or would ever change that! Zuko was a friend. F. R. I. E-

"Its okay… I kinda…"

Sokka couldn't even pay attention as Zuko's lips were on his this time, pressing gently with a sort of experimental feel. The gold eyes stayed open, boring into Sokka's own blue and the water tribe boy's heart skipped a beat.

Screw it.

His brain could think what it wanted. It could convince itself that Zuko was just a friend, it could force every other thought back into his mind, but it could not force back the facts. It couldn't get rid of the fact that he watched Zuko more than he should, it could not get rid of the fact he loved almost everything about the firebender right down to his little angst moments that drove him insane. It could not fight away the need to have the hot body pressed against his, tongue in his throat, hands on his skin, _skin against skin_! It couldn't force away the idea that Zuko was in fact everything he wanted in anyone, everything.

And it could never, ever get rid of the fact that the only reason he was up, was because the familiar form of Zuko sleeping beside him was not there tonight. That the soft breathing was filling his ears. That the heat radiating off the body wasn't warming up the tent. That the boy was just completely missing, and his smell, his breathing, his _everything _wasn't there for Sokka to just absorb.

Of course he wouldn't know that similar thoughts had been running through Zuko's head as the firebender began to pull back, having decided that maybe Sokka wasn't really… into it that much.

Without thinking, Sokka's eyes slipped shut and he threw his arms around Zuko's neck, using them to hoist himself onto the other boys lap again as he began to attack Zuko's lips with a fiery passion. He heard a sound of surprise from the other boy, but the feeling of returning pressure distracted Sokka greatly. Zuko grinned and kissed back, his own eyes closing.

Soon their heated kissing became even hotter as Zuko's tongue slipped out and grazed Sokka's lips, making the water tribe boy jump before he accepted the organ, opening his mouth and gasping as it slipped in, determined to explore every bit of Sokka's mouth. They moaned at the intimate contact and tried to press even closer together, Zuko's arms tightening around Sokka's waist as said other boy's hands grasped the firebender's cheeks, grinning at the feeling of their tongues clashing and slamming against the inside of Zuko's mouth before being forced back into Sokka's.

Unfortunately, the need for air came around too quick and they broke apart, breathing heavily and staring at each other with an intensity that they'd never felt before, not with Yue, Suki, Mai or anyone else.

"Whoa…" Sokka breathed heavily, a smile touching his lips as Zuko nodded in agreement, their eyes not losing contact though.

"Sokka, I-"

"If you dare go on a dramatic tangent, I will not hesitate to rip off your nuts," Sokka snarled, trying hard to look menacing but clearly failing when Zuko just laughed, a light cheery laugh that made Sokka swoon. Not that he swooned, it was too unmanly, but maybe he did… like it.

"Sure. But seriously, are you sure-?"

"Yes."

Sokka left it at that, pressing his lips to Zuko's again to shut him up. Unfortunately he probably should've listened to the whole sentence as Zuko attacked him with a new found flame, something that Sokka had not been expecting.

Instantly a tongue was in his mouth, moving around, stroking every gum, tooth and other part of his mouth he'd never really know was there, throwing him into a world of ecstasy. The tastes were extraordinary, the taste of something sweet yet bitter filled his mouth, something Zuko and he craved more of it instantly, returning the tongue jabs with his own as he desperately searched for more of that taste. He let out a small moan, his hands moving from Zuko's cheeks up to his hair as his eyes slid shut. This boy, this boy was _amazing_, his tongue moving in ways that he could barely even imagine were legal. Soon his eyes were popping open again though when Zuko's hands trailed down to his ass, cupping both cheeks before dragging the boy up in a almost humping movement, making their groins clash together.

And what Sokka felt then made him gasp and moan into Zuko's mouth at the same time.

His eyes closed tightly and his hands clenched clumps of soft black hair as Zuko ravaged his mouth and used the hands on his ass to move the younger boy forward, making Zuko's erection, and Sokka's rapidly growing one to clash against each other over and over again, causing spine chilling thrills to run through them. Sokka couldn't hold back his small whines, and he began to rock his hips in time with Zuko's movement, enjoying the feel of hands on his ass, clothed cock rubbing against clothed cock and a wild tongue in his mouth.

Fuck, it felt so good.

Soon the firebender pulled away, his head trailing down to lick and suck on Sokka's sensitive neck, making the water tribe boy gasp and his back to arch, throwing his head back to allow the other better access.

"Z-Zuko…" he gasped, wanting more yet lost in the feelings taking over him. He heard a growl in response, and a yelp flew out of his mouth as Zuko pushed them back on the ground, sliding between Sokka's legs and thrusting downwards, an incredibly sexy smirk taking over the firebender's face as he heard the other boy gasp and cry out, his legs flailing around as his pelvis twisted upwards, desperate for more contact.

"Now now Sokka," he purred, running the tip of his nose up from the boys jugular towards his ear, resting his lips beside it as his hands squeezed the ass he was still holding. "Be patient."

"Zuko… please…"

"Please? Please what Sokka?"

The boy whined and thrusted upwards again, wanting the firebender to touch him, and Zuko chuckled at the indecent cry that came from him when he moved his hands to force down Sokka's hips. Of course, he slipped his fingers under the boys tunic in the process, and made sure to graze the soft skin of Sokka's with his hands.

"P-Please Zuko…" the boy groaned as he felt Zuko rock against him, "Please t-touch me…"

"Touch you?" Zuko replied, licking the shell of Sokka's ear and making him whimper. "Why Sokka, I'm going to do much more than that."

"W-What?"

"Yes, in fact, I think I might just…" he trailed off dramatically, smirking when he heard the water tribe boys breath hitch in his throat. "… fuck you."

Sokka let out a loud cry as Zuko suddenly crashed their hips together, keeping them close as he began to rub up and down, breathing heavily into Sokka's ear as he forced the friction to build between the two clothed erections. The water tribe boy let out a few mewls, before his legs tightened on either side of Zuko and he managed to force his hips up past Zuko's restraining hands, demanding to be part of the activity. Of course, Zuko gladly accepted the change, determined to just get even hotter, but he was unprepared for the next part though.

Within seconds the ground was under his back, and Sokka was straddling him for the third time that night, his face flushed, mouth parted in heavy breath and hands balled up with some of Zuko's shirt clenched in them.

"Are you Zuko? Are you really going to fuck me?" he asked, his eyes innocent and wide, but filled up with lust. Zuko swallowed the lump in his throat and gently sat up, finding himself once again in the same position as their first kiss.

"Yes."

"What if I don't want you to fuck me."

"I know you do."

"What if I want to fuck you?"

Zuko raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"Oh don't worry, I want your cock in me too much for that," the water boy replied, beginning to rock his hips against Zuko's. "It was a rhetorical question."

Zuko's breath hitched in his throat as the boy wrapped his arms around Zuko's neck and began to fasten up his rocking. Knowing that having Sokka in control was just not working for him, he thought up a plan, and quickly he fought past the moan bubbling out of his mouth and placed his lips again by Sokka's ear.

"You want my cock in you huh?" he breathed, feeling Sokka nod his head. "Oh really? What about everything else?"

"E-Everything else?"

"Yes," Zuko purred, his hands once again on Sokka's ass and he subtly moved the boy further up his lap. "Like what about your cock in my mouth? My tongue licking it, sucking it, making you moan and hump me. What about my fingers? Inside of you, stretching you, hitting your sweet spot as I curl them around,-" he could feel Sokka speeding up his rocking, making him even harder as he heard the small labored breaths, "-how about my hand around your dick, pumping it, milking it, stroking it so hard that I make you orgasm,-" a desperate moan and even Zuko was finding it hard to concentrate on what he was saying as the rocking was harder, "-Instead of my fingers, my own cock inside you, filling you up. I'm going to make you want me Sokka, I'm going to make you beg for my dick to be in you, thrusting, pounding your spot, in your tight hole, filling you up, making you scream and wither underneath me."

"Oh _god_!" Sokka cried, and Zuko couldn't help but thrust upwards, making the other boy cry out and squeeze his eyes shut as he buried his head in Zuko's neck, still rocking madly. The firebender smiled and continued to whisper dirty things, making the other boy whimper and gasp loudly. God, Zuko knew just what to say, when to thrust, when what to do to just make Sokka _melt_. The sound of Zuko's voice made his mind blank before being filled up with pleasure, making him gasp and cry out loudly. How the hell did this firebender do it?

"Zuko… Zuko please… please touch me, fuck me, god get me to suck your cock! Anything!" the younger boy cried out, and he heard a choked cry before he was slammed on his back, the feeling of tugging on his trousers making his eyes roll up into his head. He managed to bring himself back to being coherent long enough to enjoy the sight of a flustered Zuko undoing his pants before a warm, _too _warm hand was on his cock, pulling it out and lovingly stroking it.

"_Zuko!_" he gasped, his back arching as he felt the boy playing with his dick, rolling it between his hands, pumping it, stroking it, bloody damn well _loving _it. His breaths grew more ragged, his heart pumped louder, and some how he managed to pull himself up and reach out for Zuko's own pants. And god knows how, he managed to get Zuko's own cock out, his breath hitching in his throat when he saw the other boys eyes almost roll back, his mouth parted and a low moan come tumbling out.

Dear lord, dear _fucking _lord.

Golden, molten golden eyes locked with his own and Sokka felt his whole world disappear, leaving only the two of them in it as he saw every single emotion run through them. Without tearing his eyes away, Zuko reached out and entwined their hands, pulling them up before he began rocking against Sokka again, the clash of hot flesh, hot steamy flesh against one another as their erections collided making them both cry out loudly.

"Zuko, Zuko please. I… I need to…"

"Ssh," Zuko soothed, grabbing hold of Sokka's cheek and surprising the boy with a quick breathless kiss. Of course, it served as a distraction as Zuko's other hand, the one entwined with Sokka's suddenly grabbed hold of both their cocks, making them both gasp, before being to pump them. Sokka instantly felt his eyes roll back as his forehead landed on Zuko's shoulder, feeling the boy doing the same to him as the erotic feeling of their hands pumping their cocks together, side by side, inflamed flesh pressed together filled him.

"Fuck Zuko, fuck."

"I-I know."

It was only a few strokes and pumps that did it, the feeling of each other too much to handle for too long and soon they were screaming each others names as they came, spilling their seeds all over each other as they thrusted up into the entwined hands. Their breaths were heavy and labored, their heads pressed against each others shoulders and they clung on to each other desperately as they came down from their high, trying not to fall onto the ground.

Then there was silence.

"Holy. Shit."

Sokka felt the sudden realisation of what just happened sweep over him, and he pulled back to look in Zuko's tired face, his eyes wide. The hell just happened! Yes it was amazing, more than amazing, fuck words could not explain how amazing it was…

But still! He just jacked himself and Zuko off, together, with Zuko, and they came, in each others hands and-

"_Holy. Shit._" He stressed the words this time, his heart pounding but the thoughts were pushed away as Zuko crushed his lips to Sokka's again. No lust behind the kiss, just pure passion.

"Well fuck me, that was actually good," the firebender commented after pulling away, the smile on his face telling Sokka he was joking. And without hesitation Sokka smiled back, the thoughts of the consequences this… activity would surely have pushed to the back of his mind.

"Of course it was, you are with Sokka here. Sexiest beast alive."

Zuko's laugh filled the air and he collapsed back on the ground, taking a surprised Sokka with him.

"Whatever water tribe."

Sokka smiled and snuggled into Zuko's chest, ignoring the fact that their soiled hands were wedged between their stomachs and were definitely getting them covered in their own mess.

"You know, maybe you should be forgiven more often. If its going to end up like this."

Zuko laughed again and ruffled Sokka's hair with his clean hand.

"Maybe next time it'll end up with more than just a quick jerk off though."

Angry blue eyes were looking into confused golden.

"I'd say. What the hell happened to fucking me into oblivion! I was looking forward to that!"

Zuko just rolled his eyes and grinned.

"I don't know if you could handle me, I get pretty rough."

"Try me!"

Laughter rang through the forest as Sokka tackled Zuko in a furious kiss, determined to get his oblivion.

* * *

**So there we have it! Hope you liked it, please review etc etc!**

**Oh, and if any of my readers from my Pokemon and Yugioh fandom writing thingy majigys, I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN! I'm just kinda experimenting here, and its difficult to write stuff lately with my exams and shiz coming up! But I will get back :D**

**Huzzah!**


End file.
